Where It All Went Wrong
by BlackGoblin
Summary: Where did it all go wrong? Was it when he lost everything, or was it when he gained new things. Was it then? Or had everything always been wrong? YAOI, DannyXVlad, birthday fic
1. Chapter 1

This is a birthday fic for Animegurl1088, happy birthday! Sorry it's so late, but I thought it came out really good. Hope you like it

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom

**Warning**: Slash, mention of rape, m-preg, abuse, yaoi, and other things that some might be uncomfortable with and not want to read.

* * *

**Where It All Went Wrong**

**Part 1**

Where did it all go wrong, where was that single moment that ruined his life? He supposed it was a collection of events that caused his life to go down the drain, if he really had to choose a moment when the domino effect of bad luck started it would be when his mother walked out the front door and never came back in.

It killed Jack Fenton when his wife left him one sunny afternoon. He begged and pleaded with her not to leave, that he would change and worship her like she should be. Apparently she had heard that line one to many times.

Of course Maddie offered to take her children with her, well more like Danny since Jazz was due, at the time, to leave for collage in a few days so declined the offer. Maddie Fenton's youngest child also declined, for different reasons though.

Danny was angry at his mother for leaving his father and making him so unhappy three years ago. Everyone knew Jack Fenton was a forgetful neglectful man, Maddie married him knowing this and Danny felt she should have stayed with him instead of ruining their once happy home.

The teenager now scoffed at the memory of a happy home. That seemed like a dream more than a memory. Sometimes, if it wasn't for the pictures full of smiling faces, Danny would have considered those memories nothing but dreams from long ago when he was still innocent, if he ever was innocent.

"Danny!" Jack Fenton yelled and stomped up the stairs to the 17 year olds bedroom where the very teenager was shivering on his bed, not because of lack of blankets, no he was shivering because what happened little over a month ago.

Danny was surprised that is wasn't the straw that broke the camels back, but somehow he managed to survive after the-well he didn't want to think about it now.

"Your work called and said you are fired." The large man dressed in a black jumpsuit stated with a scowl on his face "Why have you been missing work?"

The teen slowly sat up and forced himself to hold the shivers in so he could talk with his father face to face.

"I have been feeling sick for the last few weeks." Sure Jack Fenton had never been the parent who watched every move his children did, but he had been part of their daily lives and had always tried to be there for his children. Now that the love of his life was gone, the overweight man seemed to have lost all interest in his children.

Danny rarely saw his father anymore, speaking to him was even rarer. Jack Fenton in many people's eyes was an unfit neglectful father, but Danny remained with him. Why he wasn't sure himself, perhaps it was the resentment he still had for his mother, or because Jack had never, besides the neglect, given Danny any real reason to want to leave.

Jack had yelled on occasion, but never abused him. No to abuse your child you have to be near your child, not off in another city fighting ghost or drinking your way into oblivion or into some woman's apartment.

"Sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Danny brushed his fingers through his messy black locks and ignored his father who continued to act like a _good_ father.

"Danny I am talking to you, what is wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?" For a split second Danny felt he had his old father back, but soon as the feeling reached him it was gone.

"I am fine, just let me go to bed please." Jack watched his son with narrowed eyes as the teen laid back on bed and covered his shivering form.

Danny listened to his father's heavy footsteps as the man walked out of the bedroom before he allowed himself to retreat back into his mind. Sadly, and unintentionally his mind went back to the night were he for the first time wished he would die.

It was a night not to unlike the first night Jack was with out his wife. The stars were out, there was a nice warm breeze rustling through the newly cut grass, and for the first time in a while Danny was able to have a day to himself with out the threat of a ghost or being bullied by Dash.

Danny nearly groaned at the thought of Dash and the whole load of new problems that came with the jock, but right now he was thinking about that night one month ago. At the time he was flying through the air peacefully thinking about his past and possible future when he was shot down by an ectoblast.

He was so taken by surprise that for a few seconds Danny was stunned. It was just long enough for his attacker to take over and dominate him.

The teen shuddered at the memory of Vlad smelling like alcohol on top of him, and how defenseless he was, even with 3 years of experience under his belt with his ghost powers, against the older halfa who had over 20 years of experience.

That night was the worst night in the young mans life, it was the night that he lost his innocence-no lost wasn't the right word, his innocence was _stolen_ from him.

To make things worse it was a very long night. After Vlad was done with the crying teen he stumbled off to who knows where and left the younger halfa lying in his own, and a majority of it not his own, filth.

It took him four hours on the cold concrete in the dirty ally to manage to sit up and another hour just to be able to go ghost and fly home.

Vlad never contacted the teen; never made any sigh or notion that he even remembered that night he was wasted. If he did Danny hoped he was withering away with guilt like Danny was withering away with what ever illness had taken him.

And the teen was wasting away, slowly wasting away…

"Ugg" Danny groaned when the toast he had for dinner felt like it was coming up again.

Well this was a first; normally it was in the mornings that he felt sick. That was why he stopped eating in the morning, but the problem with that was most of the time his lunch at school would be stolen by bullies, so the only time he really ate during the weekday was at dinner time.

Over the last month Sam and Tucker kept telling him he looked thinner, well thinner than he already was. He had to say they were right, according the scale in the PE teacher's office he had lost close to 23 pounds in the last few weeks.

Now Danny was no health expert but that didn't seem healthy to say the least. Not to mention doing average day to day things was tiring him out, and fighting ghost was almost impossible now, he could only manage the small ghost such as the Box Ghost and even then he was out of breath after locking them away in a thermos.

His friends were becoming increasingly worried about him and his sudden reclusive attitude, but Danny didn't tell them anymore then how he felt sick. They knew nothing of what Vlad did to him, they knew nothing of his fathers neglect, they only knew only enough to keep them satisfied and able to sleep peacefully at night.

In a way Danny felt like he was being a bad friend, but he continued to justify his actions by telling himself they would freak out if they knew the truth, and they would never look at him the same way.

Danny was certain if he had to deal with his friends treating him differently that would be the final straw that broke the camels back.

* * *

Vlad sat in his leather chair and stared at the computer monitors screen. Nothing of particular interest was on it, just some contracts that needed to be reviewed before he had them signed.

Yes life was truly full of excitement at the moment. Perhaps this new state was caused due to the fact that he now had everything he wanted. Maddie was currently his girlfriend currently, his castle was rebuilt, and his company was doing better than ever before.

Yes he truly did have everything he wanted, well almost. He still didn't have the halfa child.

'Danny.' Vlad thought with a frown. Lately he been having horrible nightmares about the child, ones that no one in their right mind should have. Every time he thought about those nightmares they became clearer and clearer in his mind and with them a horrible sense of dread and guilt, not to mention a really bad headache.

'I should see how the boy is doing.' The last time Vlad wanted to go visit the love of his life's son it led to an argument between the couple, causing Vlad to get kicked out for the night.

He really didn't remember what he did that night except go into a bar for a few drinks, then waking up in a cheep hotel the next morning smelling like vomit and sex. He didn't recall meeting anyone at the bar, let alone sleeping with someone, but that didn't help his guilty feelings caused from the idea that he may have cheated on Maddie.

"Oh well, I shall put that behind me and go visit the little badger." He stood up and went ghost, sure he could have taken one of his fancy cars to get to Danny's house, but even after 20 years he still preferred flying.

There was something about the wind blowing through his hair and the sense of freedom at not being bound to the laws of gravity kept his love for flying strong.

* * *

'This trip seems to get quicker and quicker.' Vlad thought with a small smile as he landed on the Fenton's doorstep instead of in an alleyway due to the late hour.

Slender but strong hands knocked loudly on the front door before returning to their owner's side to wait.

Danny's head perked up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. He idly wondered who would be coming over this late on a weekday as he forced his petite form to stand and walk downstairs to the door.

"Hello?" Blue eyes went wide at the person on the other side of the door, just as grey eyes became wide at the sight of the teen.

"Danny…" Vlad whispered and looked the small teen up and down with a frown, what had Jack been feeding the boy? He was skinner than a poll and looked like he had never seen sunlight before.

This child had to be suffering from malnutrition

"What do you want?" The cold tone brought Vlad out of his thoughts and back to reality. He studied the child carefully and noticed immediately Danny was not looking him as if he wanted to challenge Vlad, but at the ground like he had been defeated by him instead.

But how he could have been defeated was beyond Vlad's understanding, they had not fought for close to three years now.

"Danny what's wrong?" Danny's head jerked up and the stupid question, how could Vlad ask him _that_?! Wasn't it clear what was wrong? Unless…

'He doesn't remember.' Danny thought bitterly as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and attempted to blink away the tears. He took a quick step back when Vlad reached out for him and just as quickly slammed the door in the older mans face.

Vlad stared at the wooden door in shock before letting his temper catch up with him. How dare the child slam the door on him! Without another thought Vlad ghosted through the front door and followed the shivering teen in his invisible state.

'He wasn't shivering a moment ago.' His frown depend when he watched with morbid curiosity as Danny raced to the bathroom, never shutting the door, and spilled the contents of his stomach in the porcelain bowl. Then without even allowing himself time to recover got up and washed his face of the tears and vomit.

"Danny who was-" Vlad turned to see alarm cross the features of the fat oaf and floated backwards so he would not feel the regal mans presence as he went to aid his son. "You're burning up."

Danny mumbled something before slapping his fathers hand away.

"Come on we are going to the doctor." Jack scowled when his 17 year old son continued to push him away.

"I'm fine!" Danny finally said loud enough for his father to hear "Go back to doing ghost stuff, and leave me alone."

Vlad almost, he repeated _almost_, felt sorry for Jack who watched helplessly as his son weakly made his way out of the bathroom and upstairs. Then again if Jack was anything of his former self he would have picked the boy up and carried him screaming to the car.

"I really don't know what's wrong with that boy." The large man muttered to himself before also walking out of the bathroom, only instead of upstairs he went downstairs to the basement.

"You may not be doing anything but I am." Grey eyes narrowed and returned to the stairs were moments ago the teen was.

"I said leave me alone." His voice sounded slightly muffled under the covers of his bed, but Danny had made sure in his tone that it left no room for argument.

Vlad cleared his throat to alert the shivering halfa it was not his father who entered the room but him, he was startled to see such a violent reaction from his once enemy.

He watched as the boy froze, shivering and all, then quickly shot up out of bed and out of his bedroom window. Vlad was definitely not expecting that he would have to chase the teen, but if he must he would.

Even quicker than the ill child Vlad transformed and chased the white haired halfa through the sky, taking notice that already Danny seemed to be having difficulties staying in the air.

'What could possibly make him so ill?' He wondered as he caught up to the smaller male who was trying desperately to get away 'Daniel is smart, he knows I wont hurt him. Right?'

Sure Vlad had never vocalized this, but it was part of the tradition the two had. First Vlad would taunt the child, maybe a fist here or there before he could finish, but they would always stop in the middle to bicker back and forth before fighting again. But the middle aged man didn't even get the chance to taunt the child; surely Danny was running because he had something to hide? Or maybe the boy was actually scared of him, but what reason did a 17 year super hero have to be scared of him for?

Unconsciously an image of Danny from one of his nightmares filled his confused mind making his already muddled thoughts increase.

"Danny!" Vlad forced himself to temporarily forget the nightmares and all the crushing guilt they filled him with so he could focus on the boy he had just caught and who was putting up a weak fight.

"Stop this." Strong yet soft hands shook the thin form who looked like was about to have a panic attack "I am not here to hurt you, I just want to help yo-"

"Again" Danny interrupted and looked with the most heart broken eyes Vlad ever saw.

"…What do you mean?" He asked slowly after a moment and watched as the teen began sobbing and shaking uncontrollably

"Hurt. Again." Was all the older halfa could make out between the sobs, which utterly baffled him, seeing as he had never caused any permanent harm to Danny. Once more his nightmare filled his head causing a dull ache to awakening in the back of his mind that was quickly spreading as he watched the boy cry.

Cry…

Danny did that a lot in his nightmare, and it was the same pain filled sobs…

Vlad shook his head; he couldn't have been their when-well he didn't even want to mention what was happening to the boy, even in his mind. And plus Vlad couldn't have done _that_, that was something a person would remember doing.

Unless they were so drunk that in the morning they woke up with no recollection of what they did, and only nightmares to scream that _something_ did happen

"No." Danny looked up and through his tear filled eyes watched as Vlad's already pale face became white as a sheet. Did he remember?

Danny looked away not wishing to see the guilt in his ruby red eyes, or hear him repeat no over and over again with horror in every syllable.

'This can't be happening. I couldn't of ra-raped him. A child…' Vlad closed his eyes and also looked away from the boy still in his grasp, not even noticing his grip was beginning to cause a great amount of pain for the smaller halfa.

He didn't have a clue about what to say or do, then again who would have a clue if put in the same situation.

Slowly he let go of the devastated halfa and mumbled an apology before flying off and away from Danny. It may have the wrong decision but Vlad truly didn't know what to do, and he would admit he was scared…

* * *

Weeks went by slowly, and just as slowly turned into months. During those months Danny noticed a few changes with his body. Not like puberty changes or anything, more like his body was dying changes.

It was true though, he could feel it everyday. As each period of 24 hours went by his body seemed weaker and frailer. Going ghost was a thing of the past, since when ever he attempted he nearly passed out from the exertion.

Sam and Tucker worried about this but were happy to see he appeared to be gaining weight. In all honesty Danny wasn't sure about the gaining weight part. Sure he had been eating more now that he didn't throw up every morning and afternoon, but his limbs still seemed thin. The only part of him that had gotten bigger was his stomach which had become rounder instead of flat.

He poked at it constantly while at home alone, having nothing else to do since he finished almost all homework while in class, and not wanting to tire himself out by visiting his energized friends.

Perhaps he should go see a doctor? Health class in school had taught Danny only so much, it never touched on the subject of what to do when your stomach becomes round and hard. Well unless you were a girl, which normally was a sign of pregnancy. But that was laughable to Danny.

How sad would it be if he was pregnant by that man who raped him?

A small frown crossed the teens face at the thought of Vlad. Here he had been doing such a good job at not thinking about the man who ran away.

And Vlad did run away.

That apology was as good as handing the teen crap. Danny knew Vlad felt guilty for that night, but where did that get him the victim? No where, that's where.

Not that the halfa knew what he would do if Vlad wanted to help him, he wasn't even sure Vlad could help him. How do you help someone who isn't sure what is wrong in the first place?

Maybe he was insane?

Danny shook his head at that thought; he was positive that he was still sane after everything that had occurred in his short 17 year stay on this planet.

"What am I doing?" Danny asked himself and sat up in his bed, a strangled gasp escaped is lips when he felt something inside of him _move_. "What was that?"

He froze when he felt it again; if he had to describe it he would say it was a weak wiggling from inside his belly. Not quiet uncomfortable, but disturbing to say the least.

'Is this a ghost or something inside me?' His mind raced to create answers ignoring the one answer that stuck out the most 'I can't be pregnant. I just can't be!'

* * *

Maddie stormed across the castle greedy snatching up her few belongings as she made her way around the estate. To say she was angry would be an understatement, but Vlad didn't blame the woman for being angry; they had after all just broken up.

Why some may ask? Well the answer was Vlad couldn't stand looking at the woman he loved anymore. Every time he gazed at her beautiful face he would see Danny's broken crying one and be reminded of his sin.

Also he would be reminded of how he took the coward's way out and ran away from the boy. Even after three months he couldn't force himself to crawl back to the boy and beg to be forgiven, not that he expected the young man to forgive him, but it would be a step in the right direction.

Then why oh why couldn't he take that step?

"Vlad I'm leaving." The middle aged man absently waved goodbye and continued on with his thoughts. He really should force himself to go to the teens, and he would!

He would ask, no beg on his hands and knees for the young man to forgive him, so maybe then that festering guilt would disappear.

With that in mind Vlad quickly became Plasmius and began his journey to the halfa's house.

* * *

"Hey Fenton!" A voice called out causing Danny to stop in his tracks and look at the blond jock running after him. He was mildly surprised that Dash didn't hang out with his friends since it was a Friday afternoon.

"What Dash?" Danny glanced around and tried not to let the other teen know how disappointed he was at the fact no one was around, not even Sam and Tuck were around which brought questions to mind. What were those two doing?

"I wanted to know if you rethought my offer." Memories drifted back to Danny about the day so many months ago when Dash in the empty locker room made a rather aggressive offer to date, privately of course, but still date the scrawny teenager.

He declined the offer and since then Dash had been very bipolar towards the black haired youth. One day he ignored the teen, the next had was shoving his face into the nearest locker with one arm painfully behind his back.

This had been the third time, including the very first time, Dash asked him out. Though Danny didn't understand why Dash wanted to go out with him, he was good looking, charming when he wanted to be, and had enough money to keep anyone he wanted happy. Needless to say Dash could have anyone in the school, except Danny.

Nothing Dash had mattered to Danny, and Dash wanted to keep their relationship secret. The teen had enough secrets; he would kill himself before he took on another burden.

"No." With that the halfa turned sharply and walked away leaving behind a furious Dash who swore and punched a nearby brick wall before storming away to the unknown

'That's all I need, another burden.' Danny thought sadly and lightly touched his round belly. His baggy grey sweatshirt covered his roundness nicely, so besides the fashion change no one, including Sam and Tucker knew about the bulge.

'I wonder if it is a baby.' A wave of dread washed over the 17 year old. He wasn't even out of high school yet and there was already a chance that he was pregnant. What would he do if it was a baby inside of him? Even if he was a girl this would be hard to explain, but being a boy made it impossible.

"What am I going to do?" Danny muttered to himself as he unlocked and opened his front door only to freeze when he shivered uncontrollably.

Eyes that once held a certain spark to them looked up and met a pair of regret filled red ones; neither owner spoke or made any movement. Only the sound of Jack in the basement filled the silent room, which was until Plasmius cleared his throat and returned to his human form.

"I came to apologize."

"You already apologized remember." The teen stated bitterly and closed the door behind him as he came all the way into his house.

"I also ran away, which was wrong of me to do."

"Fine, now leave." Vlad frowned and stepped toward the boy who was watching him warily from the corner of his eye, but he refused to back down, he wanted the boys forgiveness and he would wait years if he had to. Danny needed to know this, but when he vocalized it the teen just let out hollow laughter.

"Sure, I get it, can you leave now." Something wasn't right, well nothing was right for the boy, but there was something more. Concerned grey eyes studied the young man who was probably waiting for him to continue to beg for forgiveness. Needless to say Danny was thrown of guard when strong hands embraced him from behind and successfully felt the bulge where the life inside chose to move around after feeling it's host become so tense.

"What is this?" Vlad looked at the pale face which was turned away, causing the fear and nausea to grow. It could not have been what he thought it was, that was impossible right?

Right?!

A sigh of relief escaped the teen when the bigger male released him and took a few wobbly steps backward.

"Are you pregnant?" Internally Vlad prayed the teen would turn red with anger and yell no at him, but when the teen instead shrugged he felt himself become as pale as the teen himself.

"I don't know, it seems like I am, but the whole male pregnancy doesn't seem possible." Danny walked over to the magenta recliner and slowly settle himself in it, glancing at Vlad who was now using the couch to support himself.

"N-no is doesn't seem possible does it." Vlad continued to hold on the couch fearing that if he let go his legs would give out from under him "Have you been to a doctor?"

"Of course not." Danny crossed his arms and glared at the man for asking such a stupid question "If I am pregnant a doctor would put me in a lab somewhere to have test done on me."

"Oh." Was the only sound that escaped the stunned man, he was clueless again. Now what does a person do when they person they hurt becomes pregnant. Sure he could leave the young man and never look back with out fearing that Danny would point the finger at him, but the guilt would drive him insane or to suicide.

No the responsible action would be to take Danny in and help him raise the child, though the younger halfa would most likely disagree. But this was his mistake and he would fix it!

"Come live with me." Now it was Danny's turn to be floored "It is my fault that you are pregnant and are alone in this, now I want to help I want to prove how sorry I am Danny."

The teen watched the man walk towards him and get down on his knees in front of him. Vlad truly seemed sorry and truly looked like he wanted to help, maybe it was the regal mans sincerity that caused Danny to slowly nod his head and let the bigger man hold him tightly.

It was nice to feel the warmth off of Vlad engulf him; perhaps that was why he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a birthday fic for Animegurl1088, happy birthday! Sorry it's so late, but I thought it came out really good. Hope you like it

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Danny Phantom

**Warning**: Slash, mention of rape, m-preg, abuse, yaoi (meaning Vlad and Danny get it on), and other things that some might be uncomfortable with and not want to read.

* * *

**Where It All Went Wrong**

**Part 2**

Explaining to Jack Fenton that he wanted to move with his mother was surprisingly easier then the halfa expected it would be. Of course Jack didn't know that his ex-wife had left Vlad and that he would be living with just Vlad.

Sam and Tucker were not as easy to talk to as Jack Fenton, they pleaded with the young hero to change his mind and stay with them. But after close to three hours of talking Danny convinced them this is what he wanted and nothing they said would change it.

If they noticed the roundness of his belly when they hugged him goodbye they chose not to say anything, though Sam looked confused after the hug she received. So with one last goodbye and his new phone number in his best friends hands they parted ways and Danny headed towards the airport were Vlad was waiting.

It felt strange to be in his new home, and he wasn't sure he liked how different everything was. But when the baby in his stomach kicked he was reminded that this was more for the child then it was for him.

What would happen after the baby was born he didn't know. He highly doubted that Vlad would kick him out after the birth of the baby, but he also highly doubted that they would suddenly become a big happy family.

"Danny it is dinner time." A blue eye cracked open, and looked at the man who came into his new finely furnished room. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine." Danny rolled over on his side, he missed sleeping on his stomach but he was kind of scared that he would squish the baby.

"Would you like dinner brought up to you?" Danny mumbled no, he was a little bit hungry but he didn't want to be pampered or treated like a sick child. He would have just gotten up and walked downstairs to the dinning room but his back ached and he was rather sleepy.

"Danny you have been here for almost two weeks now and have hardly eaten anything." Vlad pointed out and moved closer to the young man who continued to keep his eyes closed "It's not healthy for you or the baby."

"I'm fine Vlad; I will eat after I take a nap." Vlad let out an irritate sigh at the young mans stubbornness.

"You have to see the doctor I hired in three hours; I doubt you'll have time to eat after your nap."

Danny opened his eyes and glared at the man before forcing himself up and off the bed. If it would get the older halfa off his back he would get up and go eat.

Vlad smirked at the small victory but frowned when he watched Danny make his way out the door with one hand on his lower back. Did that mean he was in pain? He read in a book that during pregnancy the woman could have back pain. Was that why Danny seemed so reluctant to move?

He rolled his eyes as guilt filled his stomach and quickly moved to pick up the light male and carry him to the dinning room

"You didn't have to carry me." Danny huffed and sat down at the elegant table that surprisingly enough had an average amount of food on it. When he first got there Vlad had the ghost cooks make enough food for a feast, the food at the table was just as good looking but half of what was made before. Did Vlad notice how uncomfortable he was?

Now that he thought about it Vlad had been changing his house to look more like a normal middle class home then a billionaire's mansion. For instance he moved in furniture from Danny's room back in the Fenton home into his new room to make it seem more like home. And in the library there was now a selection of comic books among the old dusty books.

Those were only some of the changes, and for some odd reason it brought warmth to Danny.

"Will you please eat now?" The halfa chose to humor the man who was trying so hard and filled his plate with as much food as he thought his stomach could handle. It was a small thing to do but the smile on Vlad's lips did not go unnoticed.

Laughter filled the blue baby room when Vlad once more again hit his thumb with the hammer while trying to nail in the baby's shelf.

A cold glare was sent to the 17 year old who covered his mouth and continued to organize the new baby clothes Vlad ordered for their baby boy. At first Danny didn't believe the doctor when he told them a month ago that it was a boy, he was sure it was going to be a girl. Not that he really cared what it was going to be, all he cared about what that it was healthy and almost ready to come out.

Though the coming out part made him nervous, but at the last doctors visit they discussed how they were going to get the baby out seeing as he was lacking certain parts. The green doctor floated around the room searching for a pregnancy book to explain what a caesarean section was and what would take place during birth.

Danny let his hands rest on the large basketball sized bulge, what would happen if something went wrong? He glanced at Vlad who was still struggling with the shelf; Vlad had been really good about everything, by everything he meant mood swings, food cravings, and helping him recover from _everything_.

Now Danny was at a decent weight, had no more nightmares, and felt a lot more normal if that would be the right word to use. He would admit it was beyond strange that he was living with the man who stole his virginity, and even seemed to be getting along with him.

Even though no matter how much time passed or how many good times they had that memory would be burned in his mind for the rest of his life and he would never truly forget it, but Vlad had proved he was sorry and wanted to help repent, so Danny forgave him.

Yes, Danny forgave him, and he had to say it made the imaginary weight on his shoulders disappear

"Danny?" The blue eyed halfa blinked and looked up at Vlad who was looking down at him with concern "Are you feeling alright?"

Danny studied the face before him before slowly opening his mouth at telling Vlad what he just thought.

"You forgive me?" Vlad watched the boy nod "Danny I…"

Well once more again he didn't know what to say, how did the younger male manage to do that? So instead of words Vlad reached out and pulled the smaller halfa into his arms, and felt a wave of joy shoot through him when Danny returned the hug for the first time in recorded human history.

However the peaceful atmosphere soon changed when both halfa's looked into each other eyes and Vlad felt himself doing the unthinkable.

He kissed the seventeen year old.

It wasn't until he felt no reaction that he pulled away to look at the ghostly pale boy who began making up excuses to leave, and quickly escaped the baby's room.

What was Vlad thinking?! After everything he put Danny through already he had to add more to the list.

'I have to talk with him tell him I made a mistake, that it didn't mean anything, that the mood just caught me.' He nodded and raced out of the room and towards Danny's, ignoring the nagging feeling that told him that kiss did mean something…

* * *

At the sound of knocking at the door Danny jumped in surprise, he knew who it was but he really didn't want to talk to Vlad.

Confusion had taken him when after he pushed the man away, he was having a hard time understanding why Vlad kissed him. Was it just part of the mood? Did Vlad actually have feelings for him?

When the bed dipped from Vlad's weight Danny looked up and at the man who quickly jumped onto explanation.

"Forgive me again Danny. That kiss was a mistake, I have made so many mistakes, and just when you forgive me for some of them I make a new one."

Vlad watched the silent teen for any reaction but much to his disappointment he found none. So slowly he stood and made his way to the door, praying silently that Danny would find it in his heart to forgive him again.

"Is this all a mistake?" The older halfa froze and turned around to face the young man.

"You didn't mean anything by the kiss? Just swept away in the mood?" Blue eyes glanced upward to see the man nod. Danny didn't know why but instead of being relieved he felt slightly sick "It was just an accident, there is nothing to forgive."

He faked a yawn and told Vlad he was tired, if he sensed anything wrong he chose not to comment about it.

Why did Danny feel this way, it was just an accident, there was no meaning behind the kiss. But why did that make him feel miserable?

"Your daddy is very confused." He absently rubbed his belly and smiled when he felt the baby move around in response. Somehow he knew his son was agreeing.

* * *

Awkwardness filled the air in the mansion, not even talking to Sam and Tucker helped distract Danny from it. But what was he to do?

Talking to Vlad was impossible since the man seemed to be trying to ignore him like he had the plague, and when he did see the teen, Danny couldn't find the words to say, leading the regal man to let out an irritated sigh before making up some lame excuse to run off again.

After a week passed by Danny was ready to pull his hair out and scream. It took a long time for him to relax while around Vlad, longer for their conversations to return to the way they once were, and only until recently that they even joked with one another. Now all that seemed to have been flushed down the toilet, and Danny didn't know what to do.

"Are you feeling well?" Vlad asked the young man who had yet to touch the chicken on his plate.

"Fine." Danny replied hotly and stood from the table "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day." The younger halfa paused the wonder how Vlad knew that, when the man hadn't been with him all day only to remember that Vlad probably had cameras all over the house and ghost security to watch over him.

"I'm not hungry." He repeated and pulled up his plain blue sleeves as he walked to the door. Why Vlad had to keep house so hot he didn't know, it was as if the man was afraid of that he would somehow catch a cold. Or maybe he was just irritated, no scratch that, Danny knew for sure he was irritated if not a bit angry also.

Vlad watched the boy leave the room before pushing his own plate aside. Guilt filled his stomach today.

"Perhaps I should say something." The grey haired man shook his head. What would he say? Nothing seemed appropriate, and everything else was just plain stupid.

But how was he going to get things back to the way they were a week ago? It seemed like it was years ago that he was laughing at Danny's antics, while Danny made fun of him in return, resulting in both laughing. What was he to do?

The billionaire rested his head on the palm of his hand and replayed the last week through his mind, recalling how he fled when the awkwardness became too much, and how he had rarely checked or visited Danny.

For all he knew Danny could have had the baby and was just hiding a basketball in his shirt.

'Ah yes the baby, we still haven't settled on a name for him yet.' Vlad smile was short lived when he thought of what would happen after the baby was born. Of course he would offer his home for Danny till the end of his days, but would Danny want to stay was the question. Would the young halfa one day decide he wanted to move out and become independent and never have tutors teach him after the baby was born.

What if Danny just wanted to live a life of freedom after the baby and just left. No school, no friends, no family, and no Vlad.

'He would never do that.' Vlad assured himself, though if he were in Danny's place he would just leave and rely on his ghost powers to get by. But Danny was better than him; he would face his responsibilities even if it wasn't what he wanted to do.

'I should offer him a chance to leave after the baby is born, maybe he will decide to-' His thoughts were cut short when a stoutly ghost burst through the doors with his arms waving around in panic

"Sir the hafla boy, he is in labor!" Vlad didn't know if his heart stopped out of fear or out of excitement, but none the less he continued to listen to the ghost as he told him where Danny was now.

"The doctors are waiting for you!"

* * *

Another groan of pain escaped Danny, not that he really cared, having a baby was not a very pleasant feeling and what noises he made was his last concern. How his mom had two kids was beyond him, right now Danny wasn't sure could manage giving birth to this one.

"Pain medicine." Danny grounded out and glared at the floating doctor who shook his head no and said something about waiting for Vlad. Why should he wait for eternity in pain for that man?!

"Its alright give him what he needs to be comfortable." A new voice said causing the nurses and doctor to move into action and get ready for the c-section.

Blue eyes looked away from the madness and at the man in control when he felt a hand touch his.

'Is he scared?' Danny idly wondered what Vlad had to be scared of, and when he let out a low hiss in pain at the feeling of a needle piercing his skin. Danny noted that the fear increased in the halfa and he held on to his hand _much_ tighter.

Should he be worried? No, Danny decided, everything was happening like planned and now that the pain had disappeared the teen could honestly say he was pretty comfortable.

Though if it wasn't for the shield the doctor set up so he couldn't see him slice and dice, Danny was sure he wouldn't be saying he was comfortable.

"Danny?" Vlad watched the 17 year olds eyes slowly move back to him after drifting off "Can you feel anything?"

"No." He answered after a moment and smiled at nothing in particular.

"We are almost there." The doctor informed the couple who were still holding hands, but he was sure the younger one was didn't notice, that pain medicine that was given to the boy was rather strong, but safe.

"Danny did you hear him?" Blue eyes cracked back open much to Vlad's relief. Honestly he expected this to be much messier and painful, but Danny seemed fine. He wasn't even complaining about Vlad holding his hand!

At the sound of a babies wail both halfa's grinned and looked at the hideous blue cloth that separated them from the rest of Danny's body. When the baby boy freshly cleaned and bundled was shown to them both released a gasp, though Danny was the only one that began crying.

The teen let go of the older mans strong hand and lifted his arms to take the baby offered to him by the floating nurse who gladly gave the baby to the weeping halfa.

Vlad watched the young man hold the baby, who was now staring in wonder at his mother. He noticed that the new babe had Danny's messy black locks, but his pale skin and grey-blue eyes. As far as features seemed to go the plump baby boy resembled Danny more than him, not that he minded, Danny was in his own right very attractive.

And at the moment Danny was absolutely breathtaking, and if Vlad didn't know better he appeared to be glowing. Did child birth cause that?

"Vlad what should we name him?" That was a though question, they had spoke about it briefly, but had concluded nothing in the end

"What was that one name you were so found of?"

"Jake?" Vlad restrained himself from making a face, knowing the boy would disprove of that reaction. Jake personally to Vlad sounded too much like Jack, and why the boy would want to name their first born anything similar to that fat oaf was a mystery. He didn't even know if the halfa liked his father anymore.

"Yeah, Jake." A soft smile filled his face "I think it suits him."

With a sigh of irritation the rich man agreed then smiled, he guessed Jake wasn't a bad name, long as Jake's last name was Masters.

"Jake Masters, not bad sounding." A glare was sent towards the older man.

"We both know Fenton is a cooler sounding name."

"No, no you got to choose his first name now I get his last." Danny rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed, seeing as he did get to choose a name he knew Vlad wasn't to fond of. In truth at first neither was he when he first heard the name, but it slowly grew on him, and when it came to thinking about names Jake kept coming back into his mind.

So it was the name he wanted, and it was the name he was determined to give his new baby. Joy was the only feeling that could describe how he felt when Vlad agreed, even though Jake had his last name. But oh well he could live with it…

"Danny?" Vlad questioned the teen when he held out the bundle, but took his son anyway. The warmth from the baby was amazing, so was the feeling of holding his son. His son!

What a strange thought that was, it must have been even stranger for Danny considering everything that had happened.

Vlad wanted to ask Danny if he got the same feeling from holding Jake, but was slightly surprised to see that he had fallen asleep. Not that he could blame Danny.

As quietly as he could he stood, baby in arms, and leaned over to place a quick peck on the 17 year olds head before deciding it was time to feed his son.

He hoped the nurses weren't giggling at the grin he held on his face, but even if they were he was simply to happy to make scene over it.

He had a son!

* * *

It took almost a week for Danny to feel slightly normal again, and during that week he found he liked being a dad, or a mom, whatever he was he liked it.

Jake was a handful at times, but Danny relished in the challenge and loved every moment with his new baby boy, who he found he also loved to dress in adorable clothes.

For example, today the baby was dressed in a panda outfit, which came with fuzzy ears on the hood and tiny plastic claws on the baby booties. Even Vlad seemed to get a kick out of the outfit, which was odd considering the man never seemed to show an interest in clothes except for his overpriced suits.

"Good boy." Danny cooed as his son burped, he looked away from the baby though at the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing.

"How are my favorite men today?" Vlad immediately took the baby held up to him and grinned when the baby's chubby fingers reached out for his father "Jill."

A rather plump ghost floated in the room causing Danny to tense and shiver along with the baby. Neither Jake nor Danny understood what the ghost was doing here for and both let out a cry of protest when Vlad handed the newborn to the plump ghost who attempted to give a comforting smile to the mother.

"What's going on? Why is she taking Jake?" Vlad waved his hand and dismissed the ghost who took the now crying Jake out of the room

"You and Jake have been inseparable since his birth and I wished to talk to you alone." Vlad stated and sat down near the head of the bed were Danny was located "We do need to talk, and before you worry over Jake, Jill was a certified nanny when she was alive and will take good care of him."

"He'll catch a cold with her!" Danny snapped and crossed his arms not bothering to look at the man.

"Do not worry Danny, Jake will be fine." At the feeling of a hand clasping his own Danny turned his angry gaze at Vlad who had a serious expression on his face "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us." Blue eyes closed then slowly opened, Danny had feared this topic "Danny I want you to know my home is your home, but, but if you want to leave and forget any of this happened I will accept your decision."

It took a moment for the 17 year old to process what Vlad just said, then a few more to even think of a response that didn't involve insulting the man for his stupidity!

"Of course I don't want to leave, where will I go? Things will never be the same, and, and I want Jake to have everything he wants, he can get that here."

Vlad shook his head.

"I want you to be happy Danny, you should be able to do normal adolescence things." He watched the teen look down at his hands "Raising this child should have never been your burden, if you want I can arrange it so you can have your own apartment, money, and all the freedom you want."

"I won't leave you and Jake Vlad!" Danny snapped, he wasn't sure if Vlad was trying to get him to leave or if the man really thought this might be best. Ether way he wasn't after nine hellish months going to leave and pretend nothing happened. "Your stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Vlad seemed to be taken back by this information and Danny's tone, it was Danny turns though to be taken back when the man chuckled and shook his head.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to leave, but, but I am glad you decided to stay." There was a silence after that statement, neither knowing what to say, and both trying to figure out why their stomachs were fluttering.

"Thank you Vlad." The older halfa opened his mouth to protest against the thank you, after all he in no way deserved it, but as if sensing what Vlad was thinking Danny disagreed with him "You took responsibility for what happened, I don't know how many people do that, but I bet its rare."

Vlad remained silent.

"But why did you do that with me? I know you loved my mom so why with me?" Vlad felt his pulse quicken and sweat form on his brow. Honestly he didn't know why he attacked Danny all those months ago. Never before had he ever thought the halfa was sexually appealing, sure he was attractive, smart, and entertaining, but Vlad had never had sexually feelings or thoughts about Danny in the years he had known him.

Danny remained silent when Vlad told him this, not quiet satisfied with the answer.

"What about the kiss?"

"What about it?"

"Did it really mean nothing?" Both stared into each others eyes, neither willing to look away. Danny could see the conflict in the older halfa's eyes, and the conflict and confusion only grew in his grey eyes when Danny pushed himself forward and kissed the man lightly on the lips. It could hardly be called a kiss, but none the less Danny and Vlad both considered it one.

"I don't know what I am feeling, but that kiss meant something, and I don't know if your just as confused like I am or if this is all caused by hormones and stress-" Danny stopped talking when Vlad grabbed his hands that were beginning to move wildly as he spoke and looked at the man who had a small smirk on his face. A smirk that sent shivers down Danny's spine. How long had it been since Vlad smirked?

The question remained unanswered and long forgotten when Vlad pulled him closer and into a steamy kiss that had Danny's head spinning and panting for air when it was finally over.

"Its ok to be confused little badger, long as you know I am just as confused as you are." Vlad pulled Danny onto his lap "We have a long time to figure things out if you are staying."

Danny nodded and blinked in surprise when Vlad clapped his hands and Jill came back into the room holding Jake and smiling as if she knew what just took place.

"Here is your son." Vlad nodded and dismissed the woman while Danny held the newborn that was sleeping softly. He glanced up at Vlad who placed his arms around the two of them.

Vlad was right, they had a long time to figure out if what they had was real or not, or even if it could work. But Danny was willing to spend a long time if it meant feeling happiness he felt right now could possibly last forever.

**End...**


End file.
